Confiança
by Patricia Loupee
Summary: Quem vai estar ao seu lado enquanto o mundo não precisa ser salvo? Jill's P.O.V., one shot.


**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de video-games Resident Evil/Biohazard, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade da Capcom.

**o.O.o**

_"Não caminhe à minha frente - posso não querer te seguir;_

_Não caminhe atrás de mim - posso não querer liderar;_

_Caminhe ao meu lado, para que sejamos iguais."_

_**Ditado Indígena Americano**_

Minha memória não está boa. Da útima vez que eu me lembro de ter visto ele, fora de uma situação tensa, eu nem sequer me lembro de onde estávamos, ou qual era a ocasião. Eu lembro de ter um copo de campari na mão, estar meio alta e dizer algo à uma terceira pessoa, sobre ele ter sorte de eu estar lá pra salvar o traseiro dele.

Da frase eu me lembro perfeitamente, da risada cristalina dele antes de soltar aquela, e até do tom de piada na voz do sujeito:

"O que você está fazendo parado que não pediu essa garota em casamento ainda?"

Eu me lembro de rir, achando graça da situação, e não mais do que isso.

É claro que é engraçado! Quem está de fora talvez não entenda que, depois de ver o inferno que já vimos, e ainda por cima voltar a encarar esse inferno por vontade própria, sugerir isso é até ridiculo.

Poucos nesse mundo chegarão a saber o que é salvar uma vida. Eu já desisti de salvar o mundo há muito, muito tempo, são as pessoas que me importam. Especialmente aquelas que também já salvaram meu traseiro.

Arriscar a sua vida por alguém não é um sacrifício, não traz recompensas, você faz porque se importa, porque é o que deve ser feito - não há o que questionar, se você conhece seus próprios limites. O fato de já termos salvo a vida um do outro foi... A necessidade. Apenas a consequência de salvar a vida de desconhecidos. Eu nunca faria nada que ele também não fizesse por mim.

Mas, o que nos resta depois disso? Eu digo o que resta: uma medalha do governo, uma nota no jornal, e o olhar de estranhos. Não há gratidão no anonimato e isso ajuda a manter seus pés no chão; mas depois de tudo, quem vai estar lá, do seu lado, enquanto o mundo não precisa "ser salvo"?

Eu não estava me sentindo em condições pr'aquilo, mas era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer – ainda me sinto mais em dívida do que quite, e depois de saber sobre o carro parado na ponte, eu fiquei realmente assustada. Algo muito errado aconteceu enquanto estive "fora".

O prédio era antigo, sem elevador, acho que ele o escolheu porque lembra as velhas contruções de Raccoon – droga, era uma boa cidade! Não devo me culpar por ter memórias agradáveis de lá. Eu devia estar é feliz por conseguir lembrar...

Foram três lances de escada até a porta.

-Chris? - chamei, bati minha mão com força contra o metal. - Chris?

Nada. Ok, pequena Jill, você sempre soube o que fazer nessas horas. É bom voltar à ativa e arrombar uma porta de vez em quando...

As dobradiças rangeram ao abrir, como uma velha com artrite. Eu não queria me preocupar, mas era difícil.

-Chris, onde diabos está você? - procurei um telefone em algum lugar, pronta pra chamar pelo 911 se fosse preciso.

-Aqui! - suspirei aliviada quando a voz dele veio lá de fora, do terraço.

O lado de fora era ainda mais badernado que o de dentro, mas eu não me importo com essas coisas. Sentado numa cadeira de praia, descalço, de calça cargo e camiseta, estava o pequeno bastardo, bebendo uma cerveja.

Ele pareceu surpreso em me ver, e confesso que isso me deixou feliz.

-Não me ouviu bater?

-Acho que eu estava distraído... - desviou o olhar dele do meu, se calou por um segundo. - Você pode?

Uma garrafa de cerveja, saindo fresca de dentro de uma bacia d'água pra mão dele. Parecia convidativo.

-Eu fui internada para exames, não estou sob medicação, Chris! - das pequenas coisas que fizeram muita falta, a que menos esperei foi ouvir o estourar de uma cerveja. Era uma sensação de normalidade deliciosa.

-E como você está, Jill?

Eu me sentei na amurada de concreto e ele se inclinou na minha direção, com aquele olhar que qualquer garota conhece como "cãozinho abandonado". Na verdade era muito mais do que o termo realmente significa, mas eu não consigo expressar de outro jeito.

-Como nova, eu acho. - dei um gole na cerveja. - Pelo menos do lado de fora.

Dei uma meia risada, mas ele ficou sério.

-E quanto ao lado de dentro? - ele pareceu sem jeito de perguntar isso, mas parecia genuínamente preocupado.

-Bem... Não estou me lamentando, mas também não há muito o que eu possa fazer. Eu conheci seu amigo, o dr. Clayton, enquanto estava na clínica...

Jeffrey Clayton é o psicanalista da BSAA, e Chris o odeia. Não que o homem lhe tenha feito algo além de simplesmente ser um psicanalista.

-Por favor, até você? - eu também acharia difícil de acreditar, mas aquele tom não era realmente necessário. - Por isso a Claire te mandou aqui?

Aquilo me irritou mesmo. Digamos que tem me incomodado um bocado afirmações sobre eu não fazer coisas por vontade própria...

-Eu não estou aqui pra tentar te convencer de nada, Christopher. Só estava tentando dizer que EU vou começar a terapia com ele! Não agora, claro, eu... - ...preciso de mais um gole. - ...estou como você. Acho que quando me sentir pronta pra falar, eu vou falar.

O olhar dele se voltou pra mim, depois se perdeu no horizonte, durante um tempo longo demais pra poder chamar de normal. O escuro do céu me mostrava que o tempo havia passado mais rápido do que achei que pensava.

Preferi deixar ele quieto, preservar seu espaço – aqueles eram demônios que eu não poderia ajudá-lo a enfrentar. Claire havia me contado sobre a crise no pavilhão de treinamento, mas eu preferi acreditar que a coisa não fosse assim tão séria.

Ledo engano. Ele levou as mãos ao rosto, num espasmo violento, e gritou, daquele jeito, "da garganta", como grita quem está tendo um pesadelo.

Eu o chacoalhei e chamei pelo nome até aquilo parar, e depois de algum tempo, ele olhava na minha direção – não pra mim -, assustado, resfolegando baixo..

Droga, eu já tinha passado por isso... Mas comigo era um pouco menos ruim, afinal, era só quando eu pegava no sono.

-Chris, há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

Apesar de mais calmo, ele ainda demorou a responder – Desde que voltamos...

-Com que frequência? - eu me sentei no chão, na frente dele, segurando suas mãos minhas. Elas tremiam.

-Mais do que deveria... - ele virou a cabeça, limpando o suor da testa. - Jill você... Se importa em me deixar sozinho?

-Chris...! Eu não vou deixar você sozinho!

Aquilo foi uma afirmação irredutível, à qual ele, a princípio, pareceu não reagir. Não falou nada, não moveu um músculo, mas os olhos dele me disseram que ele havia me dado permissão pra ficar.

Se ele estava constrangido e queria ficar sozinho, pra poder se odiar por aquela fraqueza, era exatamente o que eu não podia deixar acontecer. Espero que ele ainda saiba que eu jamais vou julgá-lo por essas coisas – é só mais um fundo de poço. Embora eu não pudesse ajudá-lo a sair, poderia muito bem segurar a lanterna lá no alto.

"Salvar o mundo" soa nobre e glorioso, mas como eu já falei, é um trabalho ingrato. As vezes tudo o que um ser humano precisa é de algo mais tangível para proteger, algo mais próximo pelo que lutar, pra poder sentir em tempo real que está realmente fazendo algo de importante, e não apenas dando tiros no escuro.

Talvez por isso eu tenha apoiado minha cabeça no colo dele, trazendo uma de suas mãos pra junto do meu peito. Sim, as cicatrizes ainda doem.

Não me lembro de quando foi que adormeci, mas caí num sono pesado, apesar da posição desconfortável.

Ele não estava lá na manhã seguinte. Acordei na cama dele, com o sol no meu rosto, tentando me lembrar com o quê tinha sonhado, mas não consegui. Nunca mais me lembrei de sonho nenhum que tive, exceto os pesadelos.

O único sinal de vida da parte de Chris, naquela manhã, foi um bilhete garranchado, ao lado de um bolinho e uma lata de chá gelado:

_"Obrigado, parceira._

_Chris"_

Pra mim era mais do que o suficiente pra saber que meu dever com ele estava cumprido.

**o.O.o**

_**Fanfiction concluída em: **__27/01/2011_

_Essa foi a minha primeira incursão do universo de Resident Evil, justamente com uma das coisas mais difíceis de fazer: um P.O.V._

_Esse tipo de história costuma ser a minha última opção – é difícil de conduzir, muito fácil se perder nos pensamentos dos personagens e esquecer de relatar os fatos acontecendo em volta, mas acabou sendo a escolha aqui pelo desejo de algo mais intimista e mais humano._

_Obrigado aos meus beta readers do fórum Revil e à todo o pessoal que comentou a fic por lá, e um igual obrigado aos que talvez venham a comentar aqui!_

_See ya._

_**Patricia Loupee**_


End file.
